Vite che cambiano, persone che restano
by Hurricane59Uri
Summary: 5986. TYLworld. Vongola world changed their life, but there are things that cannot change so easily. Tsuna's wedding, the shameful incident of a night and two lives that need to grow. Can't they do it together?  This summary, actually sucks really badly.
1. Chapter 1

Oya, oya, long time no see (if anyone saw my first scrappy work LOL). So, halo good souls that are reading this cockroach of a story, you deserve a room in heaven! This one's gonna be my long work. I've planned already 5 or six chapters, some of them already finished and some on halt(?). Ehm ehm. What to say... Oh, yes this is kinda my hetero OTP (YAY!) so enjoy this GokuHaru fic.

COMING SOON: second chapter of this, which is in proof reading process and a quite angst 5927 fic, which is in the same condition but I cannot finish it because I'll get too depressed to study for my philosophy test... Anyway I'll do my best and I hope to upload by the end of the week.

Thank you for reading this, and one more annotation. The title of this story is:

**Vite che cambiano, persone che restano**

Which roughly translate in: Lives that change, people who stay. But I feel t like in Italian was more "poetic" XD. Don't blame me, I have my Italian pride on in literature, you know.

In _Italics= thoughts._

Disclaimer**:** I do not own any of the character, unfortunately. Akira Amano is the superior creature who created this awesome world that is KHR.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1- Prologue **

"_In ten years the world had changed much_". Tsuna was wondering: "_I gave up on trying to escape my duty as the Vongola Decimo Boss and I'm actually leading great part of the Mafia world. Though wars and battles haven't come to an end already, they sort of feel different: We're not getting used, but the reciprocal faith in each other makes our hopes unshakable_". Tsuna smiled, remembering the battles he overcame with his friends in their teenage.

"_Yes. We changed, too. Being engaged to Kyoko-chan has always been my secret desire. One of the best achievement in my life!_" He chuckled at the memory of him embarrassed just to talk to Kyoko-chan.

"_My friends and guardians changed as well. I'm happy onii-san could became a Box World champion, he worked a lot for it. And he has Hana, too. Though.. I couldn't see that coming!_" He giggled again.

"_I'm grateful Yamamoto turned different from the one we once met in the future. In this future/world he didn't lose his happy-go-lucky side. He makes us all feeling more confident. Even if couldn't enter a baseball team, he now seems to be happy with coaching his own high school team and running the old family dojo. No surprise he still have a fun club of girl crazy for him!_" The Boss laughed.

"_Not only him, but also my right-hand-man seems to be pretty lucky with the girls. Though, I'd say way too much lucky! Ah, that guy..._" He sighed. "_He really doesn't have an half size. He hated so much being followed by girls with Valentine's hearts at middle school... and he is now having difficulty to meet a girl he does not know yet. I'm still wondering how he manages to succeed in missions, training and women all at once!_"

"_They are amazing. Also Mukuro Rokudo still leaves me confused on how he managed to evade Vindice's prisons. It's not that I'm not glad... well, more for Chrome's sake than mine_" He sweat dropped lightly. "_That guy really he is great. And always on sparring matches with Hibari-san. That's what didn't change the most in ten years: I still have difficulty in handle those two. Haw..._" He sighed.

In that moment someone knock on the door: "Tsuna-san?"

"Haru. Come in. What's the news?" The Boss stood up and approached the door while the girl entered. "Haru, too, changed. She is more girlish and somewhat more quiet though her smile still remained contagious for the family". He reasoned.

"Hahi, Tsuna-san the tuxedos are ready! You and the others should go try them on, now.

Kyoko-chan and the girls are already changing, so go straight to the man's room! No peering on Kyoko-chan dress! It'll bring bad luck they said here in Italy." The girl commanded.

"Really? I didn't know... I'm still not used to Italian traditions" he chuckled.

"Yes, it is. I heard Bianchi-san and Gokudera-san talking about it earlier. Not challenge the luck, Tsuna-san" She suggested smiling.

Then she storm out of the room saying something about "finishing... measures... matching colors", which Tsuna didn't really got.

While proceeding to the room indicated by Haru, Tsuna couldn't help but feeling nervous for the imminent ceremony. Marrying Kyoko-chan was the dream of his life. He let his thoughts wondering. Then he end up reasoning that he was glad Haru had overcome her crush on him and volunteering for the design of the clothes.

Or so thought Tsuna. And he was far away from knowing what was bothering Haru's mind.

* * *

**_A/N_**: I'm sure I have planned to say something here... Well, ok this the background of the story.

Neee~! Did you like the womanizer Gokudera? I really do see him like that, he's just sooo cool *fangirl mode: on*


	2. Chapter 2: Gli occhi vedono

Haaaai! Here I go again! First of all, sorry if you were waiting for this story m(_ _)m I thought about stopping to write this story because I couldn't come up with a decent, realistic plot. But then I felt comforted by the ones who subscribed it and I will keep on going! The story won't be decent XD but at least it'll be somewhat realistic (I hope °A°).

So, as usual, if you spot any mistake let me know because I don't have a Beta and I don't know I to get one ç_ç

Disclaimer: I don't own KHReborn or any of its characters. If I did, they wouldn't be so amazing, as they are THANK YOU AMANO SENSEI! Though, if I did own KHR, I'd make 5986 CANON! Err…

The translation for the chapter title is: Eyes see what words don't say.

Enjoooy!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Gli occhi vedono ciò che le parole non dicono**

In ten years a lot of things changed. Haru herself changed in appearance, not really in personality, though. But, hey, that was her good part! She and Kyoko-chan grew together in a dangerous social climate with all the Mafia and battles and whatsoever. That both scared the girls and made them stronger. In fact, even if the two didn't actually fight in first line, their resolution grew more and more firm by the time. Also, she and Kyoko-chan, as well as the others, have come to appreciate every instant spent in peace and all together. They lived those days as moments in which they all could allow their emotions to flow and strengthen the bond within the "family".

Nevertheless, she succeeded in fulfill her dream to became a stylist*, not only but she also created a label that had quite a good business! Although sometimes she wondered whether the Mafia had to do something with that. A thought that was shook away by the awareness of Tsuna's Vongola as a totally different Family from the regular Mafia ones. Speaking of which, she recalled having had a conversation just some days ago with Kyoko-chan, who wanted to be a policewoman when she was a second grader. They laughed happily at the unpredictability of the destiny as Kyoko admitted:

"Don't you think is funny that I am now part of a Mafia famiglia, Haru-chan?" and chuckled, once again.

"Not only that, Kyoko-chan, you are even going to marry the Boss!" at that time Haru laughed, but her heart felt like falling off a cliff in a never ending well of sorrow.

Her heart was still trembling, but Haru was determinate not to let down the facade of her cheerful self; for Kyoko-chan, for Tsuna-san, for anyone who believed in her joyful self. However, she couldn't stop blaming herself for not being able to be happy for her best friend marriage.

"_What a stupid I am. A crush lasted over ten years! What kind of woman am I_?" She was repeating to herself, clenching her fist, while heading to the dressing room set up in one of the huge Vongola mansions.

"_Why do I want to cry? Why I want to run away? __No... no, no, no, NO! __The ceremony will take place in two weeks already and I'll be prepared, joyful from the bottom of my heart!_" Haru vowed, raising her fist in the air.

* * *

Meanwhile, someone was shouting just outside the mansion. No big surprise it was a woman yelling back to a staring-blankly Gokudera, who didn't seem to actually care whatever the one in front of him was out crying. It was true that he was popular with women; nevertheless he still had problems with long-lasting relationships. And it wasn't really his fault; he just didn't know how to handle them. Or so thought Haru, the point is that she couldn't help but despise this side of him.

"Gokudera-san!" Haru called from a window "Stop being rude to that poor girl! Just tell her that you can't keep a woman for more than a night or two and go try on the clothes!"

"Whatever." The Storm guardian replied, no more paying attention to the poor woman he was leaving behind.

Gokudera headed straight for the room on the second floor where Yamamoto and Ryohei were already trying their suit on: the first chuckling happily and the other, obviously, shouting… to the extreme.

"I'M MOVED TO THE EXTREME!"

"Ma, ma, senpai don't be too loud"

"BUT! KYOKO IS MARRYING SOON TO THE EXTREME!"

"Shut the hell up!"

A door flew open and a pissed Gokudera came in with his veins popping out.

"You're too loud, lawn-head! Got a headache, so shut the fuck up!"

"WHAT, TAKO-HEAD? It's your own fault if last night you drank to the extreme!"

The sun guardian gained a glare that would have made him frown, if they hadn't had the same conversation few times before.

"Hahi! Something is wrong here? We heard shouting…"

"Tch. Look, ask that turf-head guy there."

"That was extremely your fault, Tako-head!"

"Ma, ma, will you go on arguing forever?"

"Yamamoto-san is right, you noisy men."

"That's not your business, stupid woman".

"Back with that, delinquent?"

"Who's the delinquent, you snooper** woman!"

Yamamoto was heard laughing but the bickering couple didn't really register the fact for they were too focused on their arguing. It became a habit and the rest of the family was getting used to it. They had very similar characters that made them really touchy if provoked, but they showed also a great compatibility on working matters. If it was for Tsuna, they could cooperate perfectly. In fact, most of the guardians thought that verbal insult was their way to communicate; and it worked just fine, they were seen even laugh when they realized how childishly they were behaving.

"You are, who else" She smirked. "Wait…what's the snooper for!"

"For you can't mind your business and have to snoop into mine!"

"Well, if "your business" keeps shouting around, I can't help but point it out!"

"Don't make it looks like it were my fault if she was shouting like that!"

"Whose it should be? It's because you're a jerk who can't deal with women!"

"I can deal just fine!"

"No, you can't or you would have one of them last more than two nights by now".

"That's not something you should care for! Besides, I can't see the point in it."

"Sure you can't, you inse-…" But she stopped midway: calling him "insecure" was too far, in front of other. She opted for an "insensitive idiot!"

"Tch." She may have stopped midway, but he half guessed what she was going to say. Hayato had heard it from her once, before. The argument was interrupted that time and he couldn't really get what exactly she meant and how well the woman did know him, despite the appearance.

"I got bored. Just show me your damn clothes."

Haru glared at the Storm Guardian, but she quickly understood that was her fault for being too careless in (nearly) addressing him "insecure". But he really was! And the other two didn't have a clue, either!

"So mean…" she muttered, while turning her back to him and reaching for the tight she designed for the man.

"Did you say something?" It was meant to be a simple question, but Hayato was so pissed that it sounded more like a threat.

"Absolutely nothing. Here, take this and try it on. Everyone, I'll be in the other room if you need me." However as she was landing the tight in Gokudera's hand, he leaned toward her and whispered in her ear: "The argument is not over". To her own surprise the girl gulped a bit. His voice... brushing against her ear, sounded so threatening and thrilling at once that Haru, just for a moment, understood how he got all that comings and goings in his bed. How indecent! Haru nearly slapped him for the thought she herself had. But she kept quiet, nodded and left.

The argument had to wait.

* * *

A/N: Saa, how it was? Care to tell me? If it sucks there's no point in wasting my time on this since I have high school exams in June. But if you like it, I'll do my best to update soon and get better in writing U_U See you again desu~!

*Stylist: I had to choose this word due to the lack of a better one. I couldn't come up with any other word in English nor even in Italian. So if anyone has a better idea, just leave it in a review or a pm, please. What I meant to have Haru doing is a sort of style consultant, between a stylist and a tailor. Gomen, I can't be clearer. I reserve for myself the right of change that word, if you don't mind ^w^

**Snooper: for this one too… I had hard times. Because it's sort of a slang a don't really know if it would have been better "meddler" or "busybody" or whatever… so, please, let me know if you please

m(_ _)m


End file.
